Heart of Gold
by therandomgoddess
Summary: Inspired by tumblr user Hikarunohana who had the idea that Captain Alan would be a child of Hades. I may write a sequel is there is interest.


Daphne's eyes snapped open suddenly to a feeling that something was about to happen. She looked about the Apollo cabin and saw that the rest of the cabin members were still sleeping and the sun was still sluggishly trying to rise. She shut her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but within moments she realized it was useless. Quietly, she got dressed and slipped out of the cabin, picking up her bow along the way.

Daphne made her way to the woods surrounding the cabin, bow held loosely in her hands. She was good though, she knew she could defend herself so she didn't fear being out by herself. As she walked she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. What was this feeling? Like something was supposed to happen and it irritated her that she didn't know what it was.

A rumbling noise to the east caught her attention and she ran to it, readying her bow as she went. There shouldn't be monsters in this part of camp but should and shouldn't were words that didn't always apply to a demi-gods life.

Getting closer to the source of the noise she stopped suddenly when the ground began to erupt in front of her. She deftly notched an arrow and pointed it, ready to fire if necessary. What popped out of the ground with a bang surprised her and she nearly dropped her bow, only years of training helping her keep her composure.

Daphne blinked then looked again. There, on the ground was a young man about her age, maybe a year or two older. Pale skin, long dark hair, beautifully refined features, a bit on the slender side but definitely good looking. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was wearing. This was definitely not normal; the boy looked like he'd stepped straight out of a pirate movie. He stirred and sat up, rubbing his head. Daphne kept her bow trained on him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Daphne hoped she sounded stern as she said it, she wasn't used to these kinds of situations and the young man was rather attractive.

The young man's eyes snapped up and looked at her. "I'm Alan and I don't know why I am here or where I am." He stood up and brushed himself off a little "You must be a goddess, only a goddess would be as beautiful as you and be able to hold a weapon on the great Alan"

Shock rippled through Daphne at his words along with the blush that stained her cheeks. "I'm not a goddess but." Daphne thought for a moment. "I think I need to take you to see Chiron. Come with me" She deftly stored her arrow back in the quiver and lowered her bow. "Don't make any sudden moves or I will hurt you. Follow me"

She started moving swiftly to the house, trying to get her thoughts in order. Alan walked up beside her. "Tell me my beautiful pearl, where am I? And would you grace me with a kiss?"

Daphne shot him a sideways look, not quite believing what she was hearing. Maybe this guy was a child of Aphrodite? They were kind of flirty like that. "I am taking you to someone who can tell you what's going on. And as for kissing, if you even try to get any closer I will slap you"

Alan grinned at her "That might be even better"

Daphne's cheeks flushed again as she rolled her eyes. This boy, seriously. What was going through his head? So weird but strangely compelling. She just about broke into a run to have to avoid talking to him more since she wasn't sure she was ready for anything else he had to say.

She was rather relieved to see that Chiron was on the porch already. Chiron looked at her then at Alan

"Daphne, who is this?"

"I don't know, I was walking in the woods and he popped out of the ground." She explained the little bit that she could while Alan gaped at the centaur.

"I see" Chiron looked at Alan. "Young man, come with me, I will explain what is happening. Daphne, thank you for bringing him here, go on ahead"

Daphne nodded then went back towards her cabin. Alan must be another demi-god but why was he dressed like that? And he had called her beautiful, a goddess, his pearl, asked her for a kiss, made that weird comment about the slap. No doubt about it, the kid was strange but she found herself looking forward to seeing him again.

She got back to the cabin to see her cabin mates starting their morning routines. When questioned as to why she was absent she explained what had happened leaving out some key details she didn't think needed sharing.

Breakfast came and Chiron came in with Alan and introduced him to the campers. Just as he as headed to sit with the Hermes kids a symbol appeared over Alan's head. Daphne and the other campers gasped.

Chiron looked grim. "Alan has been claimed. Hades is his father." You need to sit over there instead" He pointed to a lonely table and Alan sat looking miserable.

The camp erupted into loud chatter at this development and Daphne sat stunned. A Hades kid? Never in a million years would she have guessed that one. She kept sneaking glances over at Alan as he sat eating his breakfast alone, shoulders slumped, a look of sadness on his face. Before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed her plate and headed over to his table.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Alan looked up, eyes shining with what Daphne suspected were unshed tears. "Changed your mind about me, my pearl? I knew you would fall for me"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Look, this is new for you and you are alone, I came to offer friendship but if you're going to be like that I'll go back over to my table"

"No, please don't. I'll behave" Alan got up and bowed then gestured to the bench and waited till Daphne sat down before he sat. Daphne was amused at this gesture.

"You're not like the other kids and you are a son of Hades on top of it. Where did you come from? Why are you dressed like a reject from a pirate movie?"

"I am not a reject, I am a real pirate and someday I will be the Pirate King. I am the Great Alan after all! Everyone fears my name. Who is Hades?"

Daphne replied and explained all she could about Camp Half Blood and the Gods and Alan listened intently trying to take it all in. She could tell he was nervous and unsure about the situation but was trying to hide it behind his big words.

Breakfast was soon over and the camp split up with the campers going about their day. Chiron asked Alan to come with him and they disappeared back into the house.

Daphne wondered on and off how he was doing during the day but tried to shake it off.

Alan wasn't at lunch or at dinner and she worried but figured that Chiron was taking care of him so chatted and laughed with her cabin mates and tried to put Alan out of her mind.

The camp had settled down for the night but Daphne couldn't sleep so she went for yet another walk. If she were honest with herself, she was hoping to run into Alan. Daphne drifted in the direction of the Hades Cabin. She had just gotten there when she heard a noise coming from the cabin. She knocked on the door "Alan? Are you ok?"

Alan opened the door and Daphne could tell he was holding back tears again.

"Alan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, why would there be anything wrong"

She studied his face "I don't know about you but I was scared to death when I first got to camp. Learning about gods, monsters, and all of this was a bit much for me. You must be feeling the same way. And on top of that you don't seem to be from around here and you're the son of the God of the Underworld. If I were you I'd be freaking out"

Alan stepped out of the cabin. "Would you mind staying with me for a moment? You are the only person who is nice to me here"

Alan and Daphne sat on the porch and looked at the stars together.

Alan spoke suddenly. "You were right when you said I am not from around here. I actually come from another time and world according to Chiron. I don't know why I am here and it worries me. I think there must be some kind of mistake. How could I be a child of a God of this world?"

No sooner had he finished speaking than the ground erupted at his feet and a piece of parchment flew into his hands. He stared at it in shock.

Daphne nudged him "Read it. Unless you want me to read it to you?"

Alan handed it to her "Please do. "

Daphne opened the scroll and began to read "Alan, believe me when I tell you that I wish things could have been different. You are indeed my son. I left you in that world to keep you safe but I didn't expect you to have to run for your life. I brought you here to give you another chance and because you are needed here. I hope this can make up for my absence. Signed Hades" Daphne closed the scroll. "Well, now you know"

Alan looked serious for a moment then turned to Daphne tears in his eyes "It is good to know but my pearl" he said as he took up her hand "I'm afraid of the dark"

Daphne looked at him at these words and knew her heart would now and forever belong to this dorky young man. She squeezed his hand. "It's ok; I will help you through this. We can do it together"


End file.
